


Kylo Ren and I

by jadelnate101



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Character, Dark Jedi - Freeform, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, OFC is Kylo's second in command, Oral Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey is best friends with OFC, Rey is not a jedi, Rey serves the First Order, Rough Sex, Sex, dark original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelnate101/pseuds/jadelnate101
Summary: I think there will be a lot of smut. Anyways, here I go....Kylo Ren kills everyone in the village of Moracu until he sets eyes on a certain woman clothed in black. What will become of them? Will she just help the first order or be the slave of the Supreme Leader?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Meeting the Supreme Leader

"Jay-lynn Theroux, change your clothes. You are not permitted to wear all black. Unless you are part of the First Order," my mom Sharon yelled, "Do you want the resistance to kill you?" Suddenly there was a loud BANG. My mom and I ran outside and were immediately forced to kneel. "Submit to the First Order," a stormtrooper said. "Never," my mom responded. As the stormtrooper was about to fire I saw a man clothed in all black and in a mask walking towards us. "Hold your fire," he said. Soon he was in front of us. "Submit," he said. "Nev-" my mom started. "I will gladly submit to the cause of the First Order," I interrupted, "And I will prove myself in any way possible." The man in the mask looked down at me. "You. You have a dark aura and want to embrace it. Kill your mother and follow me. I will make you a dark jedi and more." I slowly stood up with my hands in the air because the stormtrooper's guns were still pointed at my mom and I. "Um...sir, do you have a weapon?" 'She is fooling him. She will kill him. Thats my girl,' I heard my mom think. The man in black gave me a light saber. I clicked it on and knelt in front of my mother. "You never loved my father. Never let me meet him because you killed him. He was supposed to be a great man. Powerful and dark but great. He wasn't your soulmate or master. Now he is probably in hell. And you can join him there," I whispered in her ear. "Jay-lynn. Please, masters dont exist. Please don't kill me. You're my daughter." "A daughter that you never loved. You are not my mother. My name is Jade Lillian Nate-the name my father wanted me to have." Then I sank the light saber into her stomache. I gave the light saber back to the masked man. "Take me to the Supreme Leader. I will vow my loyalty." "You are speaking to him Miss Nate." I knelt in front of him. "I pledge my loyalty and my allegiance to you and the First Order. I will do whatever I can to get you to trust me. In return, I ask that you, yourself, train me to be a dark jedi." "That can be arranged." Then he reached out his hand but I jumped back. "Scared," he asked. "Well...its because of your mask." He slowly reached up and unhooked the latches. With a hiss, the man pulled off the mask. I saw he was handsome with long black hair and brown eyes so dark they looked black. "I am Supreme Leader Kylo Ren." Then he offered me his hand again and I placed mine in his. Supreme Leader Kylo led me to a ship. I got in and he followed. We took off until we reached the First Order's Destroyer. I was engulfed in black until Supreme Leader Kylo opened the ships door.


	2. Master and Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and the Supreme Leader realize he is Jade's master and soulmate.

As I got out of the ship, I saw a bunch of stormtroopers waiting for their Supreme Leader. I followed him to the weapon's vault. "Pick your light saber," Supreme Leader Kylo said to me, "But be wise, the light saber you pick will choose you as well." I ran my hand over some of them until one felt hot to the touch. I grabbed it. "This is the one." The Supreme Leader Kylo looked me in the eyes and I immediately shivered had realized that I wanted to please him in whatever way possible. "I'll um... follow you, my Supreme Leader." "Please call me Kylo, Miss Nate." "Then please call me Jade." Kylo nodded and started to walk out. Soon we arrived at the training room. "Release your light saber and show me your stance." I did as asked. Kylo took off his gloves and moved me to the correct stance. The second he touched my hand with his to move it towards the middle of the handle there was a flash of a bright red light. "My master," I gasped, "And soulmate." Kylo looked shocked but soon recovered. He walked behind me so my back was facing him. "How does it feel Jade? How does it feel to want to serve your Supreme Leader? How does it feel to have a soulmate who is your one, true, dominant master?" He whispered in my ear. I accidently let out a quiet moan at his words. "I will not touch you again until you are begging me to touch you, to take you in the most dominant, rough way possible. Understood?" I nodded. "Use your words," Kylo said. "Yes, I understand." "You understand what?" "Yes, I understand you master," I corrected myself. "That's better. Now we train." So he walked back in front of me so I could see him. Kylo took out his light saber and clicked it on. Then we started to train. Eventually he got my weapon away from me. Kylo unclicked them and hooked them on his belt. "Hand to hand," he said. So we did. It ended when Kylo had me caged beneath him on the floor. I looked at his eyes and the were clouded with some sort of emotion. It made me want him. "Kylo," I gasped. "Tell me Jade, do you want me? Do you want me to take you in a way no one else has?" "Yes master." "I need you to beg me. So it's under your own free will."


	3. What Begging Leads To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade begs Kylo and it leads to their merciless first time-SMUT

"Please Kylo. Take me. Claim me as yours. Brand me as yours. Please." "Will this be your first time," Kylo asked. I nodded. "Then I'll be as gentle as I can." "No, I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me forget my name and scream yours. I want you to leave your marks on me as well as taking me here so anyone who walks in can see that I am pleasing my master, my dominant, my soulmate and my...my Supreme Leader." Kylo's eyes clouded with an emotion. "If that's what my mate wants." "It's what I want and what I need." "Undress...now," he said. I obeyed. But since I wanted him to be rough, I turned my back to him. "Unbutton me please. Master." Instead of doing that, Kylo just tore my clothes off of me. I stepped out of my now ruined black dress. Kylo spun me so I was facing him. He kissed me down my jaw line and unto my neck until he hit my soft spot. When I let out a quiet moan, Kylo started to suck and nip at that spot. He pulled back. "I'm going to draw blood," he said. "Good," I whispered hoarsely. Then, he bit me hard in the already bruised spot. I felt myself starting to bleed. When he pulled back I realized something. "Master, you are still dressed." "I suppose I am. What are you going to do about that?" I immediately set to work at removing his clothes. Eventually, all Kylo had on was his boxers. "Lay down." So I laid on my back on the floor. Kylo took off his boxers and caged me to the ground with his arms. "I will fuck you here first to claim you, then I'll fuck your ass to brand you. Understood?" "Yes, my master." Then Kylo positioned himself and thrusted into me, ripping apart my virginity. Without giving me time to adjust, he slid out so just his tip remained inside of me and slammed into me again. "Fuck, master. You feel so good," I moaned. He continued that slow, treacherous rhythm. Slamming into me and then pulling out slowly. Eventually I felt a knot form in my lower stomach. "What-" I gasped. "You will only cum when I say you can," Kylo stated. He continued the same rhythm. I clenched myself around him so I would 'cum.' "Fuck, Jade. You've been...so good. Cum...for me. Let go," Kylo panted. So with those words, I came. My vision blurred and I screamed. "FUCK KYLO!" After I calmed, I felt Kylo tense up because he was trying to hold back. I dragged my fingernails down his back and bit his neck lightly. "Jade," he called out. Then I felt him release inside of me. Kylo slowly pulled out of me. "Remember, I am not finished with you yet." Then I turned and got onto all fours. My middle brushed his, causing him to harden again. "Jade," he groaned. Then he positioned himself at my other entrance. This time, he took his time. It hurt but the pleasure outweighed the pain. Eventually he released in me again. Kylo kissed my shoulder lightly, pulled out and gave me his cape to wrap up in. "You will be staying in my quarters." "Anything for master but why?" "I need to protect and dominate you." Kylo was now finished getting dressed. Then he handed me my light saber back. "Tomorrow, I will give you a tour of the ship," Kylo said.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like me to continue. IDK if anyone is reading this


End file.
